creepy_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Computer
April 3rd, 2005 Hello, I'm starting my own online journal. My name is Mike Schmidt (my parents named me after the baseball player) and I am 18 years old. Today I got a computer randomly. It was an A G Pentram, I guess that's the name of the company. I decided to check it out tomorrow. See you tomorrow. ~Mike April 4th, 2005 I noticed that "A G Pentram" is an anagram of pentagram. I'm SURE I've seen that symbol somewhere. In case you don't know, it's what I think is a goat's head with a chin and horns. I don't know why someone would have the name of their company as an anagram. The computer must be old because it was very slow. It was on airplane mode, so I switched it to WiFi. I'll update tomorrow. ~Mike April 5th, 2005 Sorry about the short post yesterday. I was mass emailing my friend David. The conversation is below. Me: Hey David. Yesterday, the UPS sent me a computer. The company was A G Pentram. I think that's an anagram of Pentagram. David: Mike. Pentagrams are SATANIC symbols. There's an occult ritual you should preform. You need a red leash, pepper, a doll, and rice. Me: Cool! David: You need to do this. Me: Why? David: This is to get rid of the demons following you. Me: So there are DEMONS following ME?!?!?!? David: Yes. It's that computer, I tell you. The only place where you are safe from them is in your house. Me: Could I just stay home forever? David: Sure, that would work. Me: Time to start. David: Yes. There's an old man at your door right now. Open it for him, be kind to beggars. Me: Alright. The conversation ended and I opened the door, it took David a day for his first reply. The old man asked me for money. I opened my wallet, and he gave me a red leash and returned Tiny. I remembered that Tiny was lost. He gave me some pepper, but not a doll. When he left, I continued the conversation below: Me: I gave him money and he gave me some stuff. What now? David: Take the red leash and tie it around the doll. Me: I don't have a doll though!!!!! David: The perfect solution to that is that YOU NEED TO BORROW ONE FROM YOUR LITTLE SISTER. Me: Emily, of course!!!! Me: She let me borrow Teddy. David: Alright. Cut the doll open. I'm not insane, but this sounds disgusting! Me: WHY?!?! I'll just get in trouble for tearing Emily's doll apart!! David: Take out the stuffing, and stuff the doll with rice. Me: Why? David: That will attract the demons to the doll. Me: Alright. David: Tie the red leash around the doll. Me: Ok. David: Stitch the doll back up. ~Mike April 6th, 2005 There was a pentagram on my refrigerator today. Yes. My REFRIGERATOR. David came over today. He acted very unusual. He......stole a cookie. No, seriously. REALLY! Yes. He is weird. Anyways, that computer glitched out and deleted Internet Explorer. Fortunately, IE restored itself. Don't know why that happened. ~Mike April 7th, 2005 Apparently David wanted to use the computer. He was taking notes, when suddenly, in the pictures, was a file. It was a PNG, and it was called Hellbeast. ~Mike April 8th, 2005 I searched through my files. One was called "Desolate.png". The other was "666.exe". The weird thing about this files was that Desolate.png had no thumbnail, and 666.exe had red where blue would be on a normal .exe file, and black in place of white. I decided to view Desolate.png. Apparently the person who made that file knows how to make a place look sad. It was a desert with a rocking horse just sitting there. After that, I decided to run 666.exe. But when the thing for those options popped up, all options were grayed out except for the Run option. I couldn't close the tab either. I couldn't run it until I clicked run three times. When it ran properly, it was..............a game. Seriously! I don't know why. The place looked like early Earth(there was fire and lava EVERYWHERE back then). After a while, a demon flew down and......did...something. I heard a scream when the demon picked up my character. I'll write back tomorrow. I can't read all my files, I need to get some sleep. ~Mike April 9th, 2005 I made a new file on the computer today. It was a folder, called Unidentified. I also found a file called Belial.png. I moved the file to the folder. The weirdest thing happened today. While David was over, I heard an alien-like sound. There's something under my desk. There's a GRUESOME. LOOKING. THING. UNDER MY DESK THAT MY COMPUTER IS ON RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! Now I'm scared. Gotta go. See you April 10th. ~Mike April 10th, 2005 Well, that gruesome thing is gone. Speaking of which, how could I describe it? It was horribly gruesome. Words don't do it justice, but imagine a spider with Gollum's face. Today, Google Chrome's icon changed. The normal friendly red, green, yellow, and blue circle had changed into a red circle without the other colors, with an orange pentagram. I emailed David. Me: David. Talk to me. Google Chrome's icon changed today. Now it's just a red circle with a pentagram. David: That's not a good sign. I saw a file today. It was called "DOC.txt". I opened it. It said some stuff about the computer being an "anomaly" and stuff like that. What really caught my attention was the text saying "DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE THIS COMPUTER". Obviously someone didn't want this computer getting passed around, but it's a bit late for that. But as the current owner, I really want to know why it shouldn't be redistributed. Someone must have previously owned it.....right? ~Mike Category:Demon/Devil Category:Computers and Internet